


Neck-Breaking

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name is Spelled as Yuri, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Victor has an idea. Yuri isn't sure what to think.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 14: NTR |Face-sitting| Collaring
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 74
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Neck-Breaking

The last thing Yuri expected that morning was for Victor to ask "Yuri, will you sit on my face?" 

For goodness sake, he hadn't even had his coffee yet.

Still, once the shock moved on and time passed, the more he thought about it, the less Yuri disliked the idea. It wasn't like they weren't familiar with each others' bodies; the concept of Eros was part of the basis of their relationship. There was something about the idea of sitting upright while Victor's tongue wriggled inside him, worshiping that part of his body.

Still, that didn't mean Yuri didn't have concerns. "What if I suffocate you?" he pointed out. It seemed like a realistic fear to have, he thought.

"Then I'll die happy." Even Victor's heart-shaped smile didn't quell Yuri's anxiety.

"What if I break your neck?" The very thought made Yuri want to scratch off his own skin. 

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Yuri loved the man, but sometimes he could be infuriating. "Victor..."

"Yuri." Victor's hands were on his shoulders and his eyes bore seriously into his. "I trust you. And I know you trust me." Then he smiled and kissed him, and Yuri's panic attack was staved off that much longer. "If you really don't want to do this, we don't have to."

A few more days passed. In those days, Yuri practiced, both on the ice and in bed. In that time, he remembered what he'd achieved in his career, how much strength and confidence he'd built up. He examined his body carefully, in the mirror and on the ice, taking in just what his legs could do. 

He made his decision one night when he told Victor "I think I'm ready to try it." 

Victor, ever jovial whenever Yuri pushed himself out of his comfort zone...or really, did _anything_...clapped his hands. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. 

"Right." Yuri gulped. "I'm, uh...I'll shower first."

"Please do! I'll be waiting." 

He spent about fifteen minutes in the shower, mind preoccupied with doubts and anxieties as he thoroughly bathed. He only left when he worked up enough courage. 

True to his word, there was Victor, laying on his back on their bed, every inch of pale skin available to Yuri's eyes. "I hope you don't mind; I thought it wouldn't be fair if you were the only one naked." 

That made Yuri chuckle a bit, making the whole situation a little less scary. Taking a deep breath, he let his white robe fall to the carpet, revealing his own naked body. "Are you ready?" he asked, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"Yes." Victor's eyes shone like blue mirrors in the dusky light, his smile open and honest. There was complete trust in that look, and it was meant just for Yuri.

Filled with newfound confidence, Yuri climbed onto the bed, straddling Victor's chest. To make this work, he would have to kneel directly over Victor's head; he only hoped his knees wouldn't give out. It wasn't likely; they certainly hadn't when he'd been spinning and looping on the ice earlier. But it was still a thought that wouldn't stop popping up in his mind. 

_Shut up,_ he told his racing thoughts as he inched backwards, moving his knees over Victor's shoulders and using them to lower his backside until it was right over Victor's face. 

Victor helped the act along far more than Yuri thought he would; he felt his warm hands grip his cheeks and spread them. He gasped as something familiar prodded at his hole. 

"Victor..." 

Taking the word as encouragement, Victor plunged his tongue inside. Yuri was already loose from fingering himself in the shower, so he took Victor's tongue with ease. 

" _Oh!_ " Yuri risked lowering his ass further and spreading his legs wider. Victor seemed to accept it; from this angle, Yuri could see the lower half of Victor's body. As his tongue flicked about, getting him wet, Yuri saw him spread his legs, watched his own erection rise. As much as he was enjoying this, it seemed like Victor was, too. 

At one point, Victor hummed. The vibrations of his voice reached parts inside Yuri; parts he didn't even know he had. "Ah...ah!" Victor's fingers were digging into the meat of his thighs; his lips were right on the rim of his hole. 

Victor hadn't stopped making noise. Yuri had to wonder if he'd suggested this just so he could try this. It was certainly working. 

Yuri reached behind him, clinging to the headboard with his left hand while his right one reached between his legs. The ache was growing unbearable; he needed release. "I-I'm going to touch myself," he managed to stutter out. 

"Mmph." The noise wasn't urgent, but Victor's pat against Yuri's right thigh told him to get up. He did so, alarmed that Victor might not be able to breathe.

It turned out Victor just wanted to shift their positions. Yuri whimpered as Victor took one of his testicles into his mouth. As he sucked, Yuri gripped his erection. 

He didn't last long; with Victor's help, Yuri came into his hand. He watched as the hot, sticky substance spurted all across Victor's chest and stomach, taking it how good it looked against the man's pale skin. 

He had to admit, the man had good ideas.


End file.
